Patent literature 1: JP2011-160570 A
Conventionally, in a switching control apparatus controlling an operation of a switching element to a DC voltage converter and an electric power transducer that converts DC power output from the DC voltage converter, a technology to prevent superposition of surge voltage is known. The surge voltage may occur when switching timings of switching elements are overlapped.
For example, a switching control apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1 corrects and delays a switching timing of an inverter to the end of a predetermined inverter shielding period (corresponding to a switching prohibition period) when the switching timing of a switching element in a boost converter, which is a DC voltage converter, overlaps the switching timing of a switching element in an inverter, which is a power transducer.
The inventors of the present application have found the following. The switching control apparatus in patent literature 1 may largely delay the switching timing of the inverter according to a relationship of the switching timings of the boost converter and the inverter. In this case, a controllability of the switching control apparatus may be reduced.